Project Ignition: A Measure of Faith
by Airship Canon
Summary: A man who fought once for pride, lost everything to the war with the BETA. No matter the skills he possessed- it'd only be a simple belief that kept him moving forward, and a time in a country demonized by the world that'd forge that faith. A side story of my "Project: Ignition".
1. Prelude: A Royal Guard's Last Moments

**-Project: Ignition-  
A measure of Faith**  
by Airship Canon

* * *

**Warning: Reader Discretion is Advised!  
**The following contains themes of Doomed By Canon, Humongous Mecha (Obviously), Trauma Conga Line, Morale Event Horizon, and possibly Nightmare Fuel for the Squemish. Oh, yes, Family Unfriendly Death. There's lots of that. If you don't realize what those are, stop reading and go to Tv Tropes, that will ruin your life far quicker than I. If you Don't Like Don't Read. Lastly, the following Disclaimer is as follows "Dis has been Claimed", because we all know that they're completely pointless. Now get on with Shooting the Shaggy Dog.

**Author's Note/Forward:**This is part of my "Project Ignition", however, while it occurs within "Project Ignition"'s Universe, it does not incorporate the Armored Core elements, and as such it is only considered a Muv-Luv Alternative fanfic. It will, however make allusions to the fact that it is part of the Cross-over 'verse.

* * *

**Prelude:** _  
A Royal Guard's Last Moments_

_Tokyo, Japan  
January 23__rd__, 2022_

"_CODE 991! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! BETA HAVE BEEN SIGHTED IN DOWNTOWN TOKYO!" _A siren blared. It was the last thing Royal Guard Captain Yoshiomaru Hirayama was expecting. After twenty-four years of service to Japan as an Eishi- and having lived the road to hell and back, an actual Code 991 was not something that had bothered him. The one thing however, was that it simply should not be. The Original Hive was obliterated by the deployment of the XG-70d Susanoo IV during Ouka, and only one Hive, Objective 24, the Khatanga Hive, was left standing- and that was nowhere near Tokyo.

"It must be the work of the RLF again!" A man, significantly younger than the aging captain, said, "There's no other explanation! BETA haven't been seen on Japan since 2002!"

Yoshiomaru shook his head, "Calm down, Second Lieutenant Arisawa." He said with a strict tone. "It may be the RLF again, or it may be something else, we don't know for certain."

"Captain, I'm sorry for my outburst, sir!" the young man said. "But still… BETA after the Zodiac Incident?! That reeks of terrorist activity."

"I don't doubt that." Yoshiomaru said, finishing getting into his Type-0 Fortified Suit "But the RLF…they'd…"

A woman approached the two men, shaking her head, "We don't have the UN's support… there's reports of terrorist activity at the Yokohama base… although it all appears to be carried out by one psychotic man…"

"One man causing trouble for that base?" Yoshiomaru said calmly as ever. "I don't…" His words were interrupted swiftly by the sounds of a massive explosion. The inhuman roars of BETA could be heard, and so could the distinct sounds of gunfire. "…believe that to be true. Though, there's a lot that… one has to have faith for."

"Captain, you're as eccentric as ever." Arisawa said. "I'll be readying my Takemikazuchi… given Colonel Atsuko is here, I assume you're going to be a bit late to the mess."

"Yes, I assume Lieutenant Arisawa is correct, Atsuko?"

"Yes, I have to give you details- our allies plan on deploying a new anti-BETA weapon in response to this attack, and as you are Mirage Battalion's leader, at least for this last deployment, you need to be informed of how to work with this new weapon."

"A new anti-BETA weapon?" Yoshiomaru said, wondering why such a thing would be necessary to construct. "Why would…"

"There are still Hives on the Moon and Mars… the Moon is hell. Being this close to an honorable discharge, it must put you on edge, Captain."

"I suppose my discharge being three days from now… it may affect my thoughts, but isn't SHADOW operational?"

"Yes, but it could fail… I do see a point to the fact that the new weapon doesn't necessarily need to be deployed to this battle, but there is a very large amount of BETA."

"How many?"

"It's an Army sized Herd… including a Carrier class."

Yoshiomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, memories flashing thru his eyes, "Carrier… class…"

"As I'm aware, Yoshiomaru, you were part of 2005's Operation Iraqi Freedom, correct? If that's the case, you should be familiar with the Carrier-class."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of the Carrier-class, Colonel."

"Then you see why the new weapon is being deployed."

"But… a Carrier-class. That doesn't seem like something a terrorist group like the RLF could've…"

"I know what you're thinking, Captain, but forget it. Just focus on the battle- there's BETA to be killed. You can think about what political movements and conspiracies were behind this afterwards…"

"Yes. You're right… this just shows my determination as a member of a faith… just a measure of faith."

"Captain, I'll explain the new weapon now…"

_Royal Guard Hangar_

"The Captain still isn't here!" A woman in a gray Type-0 Fortified suit called out, "We've got Tank-Class pouring in..!" Her Type-00C Takemikazuchi swung its Assault cannon down, firing a barrage of 36mm rounds at a group of Soldier-class BETA.

"Wait..! There he is!" Lieutenant Arisawa shouted, his white Type-00A Takemikazuchi slashing a Tank-class BETA in half with its sword.

"You two! What are you doing still in the Hangar!? TAKE OFF!" Captain Yoshiomaru shouted, as he ran through the hangar, running swiftly as blood poured from the slain BETA that had come in through the launch way. "We don't have much time! Our Royal Guard unit needs to get into position to protect the new anti-BETA weapon, 'Number-5'!"

"A new weapon?" the woman said, "Aren't the BETA mostly annihilated?"

"I'll explain once we're saving lives in Tokyo…! Get in the air, Yuuka!"

"Understood, Captain." The woman responded.

"Captain, the BETA are in the Hangar, you sure you won't die if we're all out?!" Arisawa asked. "We'll need our Strike Vanguard."

"I'm sure, Arisawa- have a measure of faith. Now get out of here!"

"Alright, Captain. I'll see you- this is the last deployment we'll have with you. Let's make it something to celebrate, even if the enemy is brought here by other humans."

"Yes, Arisawa… We shall…!" Yoshiomaru said watching Arisawa's white-colored Takemikazuchi leave "And it'll be a night even Michiyo will remember!", climbing the ladder to the second floor, and boarding block for the TSFs. He turned, continuing to smell sulfur, knowing full well that there were live Tank-class BETA nearby—the sub-hangar G1-35 was at the opposite side of the building, unfortunately- he resigned himself: He had to reach his Type-00R. Tonight would be his last battle.

However, as he had nearly reached his long-time partner, his beloved 00R, he realized just how true the thought that it would be his last was. He smelt a surge in the repulsive, rotten egg smell- a Tank-class was close, and he knew it. He could only pray that he activated his TSF before it found him, but it was too late already, and he saw it leaping towards him. He hopelessly drew his side arm and fired a couple rounds into it, but it was futile. The red-colored creature slammed into him, his body pinned to the catwalk, and his gun falling below. He closed his eyes, he knew at that very moment that he'd die- finally meeting his end, and joining those who he'd fought alongside. In his final moments, as the Tank-class prepared to devour him, Yoshiomaru realized a sense of peace. His TSF looked on, a silent witness to his final moments, but it couldn't see what was going thru Yoshiomaru's mind…

"So, have a little measure of Faith."


	2. Fade Away

_**Chapter 1: Fade Away  
**__September, 1997  
Hiiragi Town- Japan_

Yoshiomaru took in a deep breath as he looked upwards to the cloudy skies. He had finally done it- completed his training as an Eishi of the Imperial Royal Guards. He'd become the Shogun's, the Emperor's shield, and would fight for the honor of all of Japan, when that time would come, he didn't know. The Korean battlelines against the BETA were waning, but while the possibility of a collapse was there, it wasn't expected.

"Oooh…! Takeru-chan! You're soo mean!" a female voice filled Yoshiomaru's ears.

"Sumika..!" A male voice responded to the girl. "Stop it!"

Yoshiomaru shook his head with a smile. It wasn't just the Shogun or the Emperor he'd fight for- yes, he was an Imperial Guard, but in the end he was a soldier of Japan, and like any other, he was to be a shield to all of Japan's people. He closed his eyes for the moment, and instantly thoughts of his training in the Type-82 Kai Zuikaku flooded his mind. He was, beyond anyone in his class, a supreme Eishi, earning top marks as a pilot from the get-go, and setting records in the simulators that wouldn't be touched by anyone for years- and in his training squad, only one other came close to him.

His face formed a smile as he thought about her, Michiyo Fujimoto was her name. He had known her for a good chunk of his life, and she was the reason why he joined the Imperial Guards. Of course family heritage- one of a samurai had a lot to do with his decision, but, as he was gifted with a draft exemption, it was ultimately his choice to follow Michiyo that would have him entering the military. His smile grew wider as he looked over at the two loud kids- figuring their names to be 'Takeru' and 'Sumika', he saw himself and Michiyo in them, although, he realized it may just be due to the similar hair colors. Michiyo had strikingly red hair- she was impossible to miss- it was like looking at the petals of a rose, or at least he thought.

"Will you let go of me!?" Takeru exclaimed, "You've done this since we were just little kids! You don't need to cling to me so much!"

"No, Takeru-chan!" Sumika responded to Takeru, her voice getting quieter as the two walked away from the bench were Yoshiomaru sat.

"Hm… childhood friends. I suppose they'll be great for one-another," he muttered, making a quick judgment of the two as they walked up the hill by where he was sitting. He rolled his eyes for a moment, realizing quickly that he was merely projecting himself and Michiyo on to them. "It's people like them… that I will protect. I'm an Eishi- a guardian. A Royal Guard- I'll fight for the Emperor, for the Shogun, and all the people of Japan."

"Pretty speech, Yoshiomaru..!" a female voice called out to the newly commissioned Royal Guard- a voice that Yoshiomaru immediately recognized.

"Michiyo-chan!" He called out, looking at the rose-red haired colored woman walking up towards him.

"…Don't call me that when we're in public!" Michiyo said, turning red. "I'm…!"

"I know, I know, Michiyo. But… it's so strange if I don't call you '-chan'." Yoshiomaru said, cracking a wide smile as he stood up, and promptly hugged the woman.

"I… found out today…" Michiyo said looking somewhat sad, "We won't be in the same unit."

"What?! How am I going to get by without my Storm Vanguard 1!?..! How am I going to get by without _you_?!"

"I… don't know. But I'm being assigned to the 18th Guard Battalion. You're in the 26th…" Michiyo said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know if I'll get to be with you much…"

"You will, Michiyo. I promise." Yoshiomaru said. "We only have a few hours left of leave before we're to be flown back to base in Kyushu… Although hearing we're going to be in separate units reminds me of that guy from the regular army— you know, the one who's girlfriend is training as a cadet of the Royal Guards."

"Izumi's boyfriend?" Michiyo responded, "… it does have that feel, like you're going to fade away or something… we made a promise to be together forever, but, it seems the military has other ideas."

"I know… it's just the way things work, but… one day, I hope, we'll be together, with the BETA crushed underfoot." Yoshiomaru smiled before promptly kissing his friend. "I promise I won't leave you- not anymore than what being assigned to different battalions entails."

"Yoshiomaru…!" Michiyo gasped after breaking away from Yoshiomaru's sudden move to kiss her.

The two walked up the long winding hill together, neither realizing it wouldn't be even an entire year before their world would be shattered apart…

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Original!BETAverse!Takeru is unaffected by the Causality Conduit so he's not affected by the sheer amounts of Retgone Alternative!Takeru is. But, ah yes, this isn't about that rather-doomed man. It's about Yoshiomaru. 26 isn't an "Arc Number" for Project Ignition (as a whole), I don't know what you're talking about. And lastly, yes, Short Chapter is short.


End file.
